FOREVER BLOOD BOUND
by KittyS2
Summary: Kagome returns to the feudal era after exams. Unknown to her, she is being stalked by a snake demon hell bent on making her his mate. Many years ago, this demons whole clan was wiped out, leaving him to find a worthy companion to restart his tribe. Injecting her with his venom, the first demon she sees will have her transform into that demons species. But will she see him first?
1. Chapter 1

**READERS:** This story contains lemons and limes. Please do not read on if you're offended by such. To those ready to read on, enjoy! xx

 **Chapter one.**

Kagome Higurashi stretched back sleepily onto her bed and let out a sigh of relief. It had been a long day, and now with exams finally over, the young priestess could focus on getting back to Inuyasha and the gang. Kagome eyed her yellow backpack hanging from her desk chair with tired yet excited eyes. Mum had been busy making lunches for her to take back to her friends in the feudal era all day long and filled her bag to the brim with ramen, crisps, toiletries, beverages, and even toys for little Shippo.

 _"I guess I should be heading back now…"_ Kagome quietly murmured as she smiled at the thought of seeing her friends again, but that smile was soon replaced with deep worry as thoughts of him began to surface again.

Inuyashas behaviour whilst seeing her off a week ago had been on her mind the entire time she was away. She was lucky she even managed to study and get to school on time with all the anxiety attacks and restless nights she'd been having.

 **-Flashback-**

 **KAGOMES P.O.V**

He's, so close to me..

So close that I can't meet his gaze out of fear that he will notice the light blush spreading across my cheeks.

 _"How embarrassing! come on Kagome!"_ I inwardly scolded myself as butterflies began to form in my lower stomach.

In one swift and unforeseen movement he grasped my waist and pulled me in close to his chest as I let out a surprised yelp.

" _Wha-t what are you doing Inu-yasha..?"_ I stammered against his chest as I felt a tinge of heat spreading across my flustered face.

My words were cut short as his free clawed hand lifted my chin to meet his gaze. The cool wind danced around us as the moon began to peak above the forest clearing giving it a ethereal glow. My attention was drawn away from my flustered thoughts to the moonlight hitting his perfect golden orbs that carried so much sadness and longing.

 _"Inuyasha?"_ I whispered with concern etched across my face _"Is there something wrong?"_

Without saying a word, his rough hand left my chin and cupped the side of my face firmly, his eyes never breaking away from mine. My heart felt like it was going to give out as he brought his face dangerously close to mine, so close I could feel his breath upon my lips.

Letting out an involuntary soft moan as shivers ran down my spine, I let out a gasp, as I caught a flash of demonic red swiftly cross his amber eyes. My fear grew and it took hold of me completely and he knew it as his hold became firmer as I struggled to break free of his grip.

 **"Inuyasha!"** I cried out in shock as I watched on with terror as his inner demon began to surface but began to disappear as quick as it came as Inuyasha struggled to contain himself.

Inuyasha clenched his eyes as he looked like he was fighting against himself from within, his sharpened claws digging their way slowly into my waist.

 **"Inuyasha! Stop!"** I cried out in pain as it became too much to bear.

 _"Kagome…. listen to me_ _ **very seriously**_ _right now,_ _ **do you understand me?!**_ _" Inuyasha growled in a dangerous tone as he held me with one arm as the other gripped tessaigas hilt firmly._

He spoke with such dominance that my hairs all stood on end and all I could manage was a small nervous nod as he released me and crossed his shaking arms within his haori sleeves, letting me step back a few steps to compose myself.

 _"When you return in_ _ **exactly**_ _a weeks time, I shall be here to collect you"_

His voice turned low and deadly, unnerving me to my very core as he spoke.

 _"For whatever reason that I'm not here upon your arrival, you are to return to your own time until I fetch you,_ _ **do I make myself clear?**_ _"_

I felt annoyance boiling up inside of me as I held my side to stop the bleeding from where he had grabbed me. I knew he was hiding something important from me and I couldn't understand why he had to keep me in the dark all the time.

I was shaken from my thoughts as the sound of a low growl began to echo throughout the clearing from the irritated half demon before me.

 _ **"OI ! KAGOME!**_ _Do I make myself clear?!"_ he barked as impatience overtook him, his hanyou ears angrily twitching in response

My fists clenched tightly as I stormed right up to him in frustration, feeling a small inward smirk form as I noticed his left leg slowly inching backwards away from my rage.

 _ **"I THINK I DESERVE AN EXPLANATION INUYASHA! WHAT'S GOING ON!?"**_ I snapped, but his face said it all **\- Don't bother asking, just do what I say.**

I let out an exaggerated sigh as I turned my back to him _"_ _ **Fine**_ _.._ _ **be that way**_ _"_ I huffed as I picked up my bag and headed towards the well before shooting him one last glance.

 _"I'll see you in a week, but you owe me an explanation…kay?"_

Getting nothing back but a defiant stare, I turned to make my way back home, shaking my head in frustration.

 **"SIT BOY!"**

I muttered with anger as the all too familiar sound of face crashing to dirt and growls of pain and cursing echoed throughout the wood from the dog demon upon the ground.

 _"That's for being a cryptic_ _ **jerk!**_ _" I yelled as I leapt over the side of the bone eaters well and disappeared 500 years into the future._

 **-End flashback- **

**I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?"** screamed Kagome as she flung her school books against the wall in despair.

How could she ever put her exams before Inuyasha when he was clearly troubled?

 _"Some friend you are Kagome!"_ Letting out a sob filled cry, the miko proceeded to bury her head into her pillows to let out a frustrated scream.

Kagome recalled his defiant and powerful stare upon her as he barked his demands that night a week ago. She felt beyond annoyed at his willingness to keep her in the dark all the time. All she ever wanted was to be by his side so he would never have to be alone again.

Moving to her side, Kagome lifted up her shirt to reveal two silver crescent moon scars upon her waist from where Inuyasha had grabbed her a week prior in the clearing.

Kagome lightly stroked the wound and shivered as she struggled with the memory of those all too familiar demonic eyes of his looking into her terrified soul.

 _"There's just no way.."_ whispered Kagome in disbelief as her tears began to compose themselves against her flushed face.

Tessaiga was right there, sheathed safely away by his side, it's just not possible for him to loose control like that.

Kagomes eyes widened in horror as scenes of a full fledged demon Inuyasha slaughtering innocent villagers and her friends laying motionless on the ground flashed before her eyes vividly.

 **"I SHOULD'VE STAYED! HOW COULD I'VE LEFT HIM LIKE THAT!"** Kagome screamed in fear as she rushed to collect her bag, ready to make her way down to the old well.

She would get answers not matter what it took, and no matter how sits it would take!

 _"I'm coming Inuyasha, please be okay!"_

 **FEUDAL ERA**.

Inuyasha sat against the bone eaters well with his clawed hand firmly gripped upon tessaiga. As rain gently settled upon his silver bangs, Inuyashas nose became increasingly overwhelmed with the thick smell of want and hunger in the air. He knew full well that the time was upon them, the alpha eclipse was drawing near, it wouldn't be long until these woods were crawling with all matter of demons hunting their chosen mate down.

He could feel the boil of the hunt and hunger within his own demon blood that raged against the chains of tessaigas protective barrier.

Inuyasha knew that this would be the opportune time to make a strike against Naraku. In his state of disarray and lust from his first alpha eclipse, Narakus location and defences would surely be weakened as the sheer amount of frenzied demons within him would be too hard to control.

All of them would be needed to make this plan a reality, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Kiara and even little Shippo. They would strike hard and fast and take out that vile monster once and for all.

Inuyashas heart ached for Kagome and he wanted nothing more than to give her an explanation as to his behaviour a week prior. He hated seeing her terrified expression as he felt his control slip momentarily as his inner demon caught the scent of her ripe aroma of blossoms and rain. He would give her all the answers she required but it was for the best if she went home and did her "school thing" and rested with her family as the group developed a strategy.

Inuyasha knew he would have to be extra cautious with Kagomes safety during the eclipse. Having her leave that week, even though painful, was worthwhile as training with tessaiga and Totosai to overcome his inner demons demands for Kagomes flesh had been partially successful as Totosai explained that nothing stops the alpha eclipses might, but hopefully the training would keep Inuyashas beast in check long enough for Kagome to escape to safety, if need be.

Inuyasha leant back as his sensitive ears picked up the distant howls and screeches of demons growing in excitement and hunger from every direction and growled in disgust.

It was a time that occurred once every 500 years for a span of 5 days, which would cast the land in the moons blood red veil. For the alpha eclipse called out to the very soul and the inner most demonic blood of a demon who was deemed ready to seek out their eternal mate. Once the sway of the eclipse had passed, much destruction and new demon alliances had swept the land.

No matter how strong a demon was, all bowed to the eclipses whim as they held little to no power over their instinct to mate. Only until a bond in body and soul was made, a demon would never know rest. Humans were known to be imprinted upon during the eclipse, and many humans were also used for violent and sexual gratification by lower class and frenzied demons in their overwhelmed states. In rare occasions, mostly seen in upper class demon society, a Daiyoukai had been known to take not just one mate, but multiple mates over different cycles, if their inner beast deemed it necessary.

Inuyashas father, the great dog demon of the west, Inu no taisho, was one such demon.

Inuyasha knew his mother was imprinted on by his demon father and it sickened him to think of what she, as a human had to endure during the great dog demons cycle.

He shuddered to think of what would've happened if tessaiga was not within his grasp a week prior, what he could've possibly done to _his Kagome_.

Inuyasha looked to the slowly veiling moon as a tinge of red surfaced within his golden eyes

 _"His…Kagome"_ he inwardly whispered as his grip tightened ever harder upon tessaigas sheathe. He knew she was the one, she had to be. The alpha eclipse hadn't even begun yet when he saw her off that night when he felt himself slowly loosing control. The things he wanted to do to her then and there nearly tipped him over the edge. He wanted to leave no part of her beautiful skin untouched, to kiss her deeply while she moaned his name..

 **"DAMMIT!"** Inuyasha growled in annoyance as his wondering thoughts of her got the better of him.

He was finding it harder to control himself, even with tessaiga by his side when it came to Kagome. He had decided that once Naraku had been found and destroyed that he would give her two options, either let him take her as his mate while he was still himself or return to her time and let him seal the well for good to protect her from his demons brutality. There was no other way.

Getting to his feet, the half demon looked down into the pitch black well and saw no sign of the young priestess.

Inuyasha couldn't wait any longer, demons would be upon them soon enough and there was no time to waste if they wanted to find Naraku during the eclipse.

 _ **"That's it! I'm going!"**_ grabbing tessaiga swiftly, Inuyasha turned and faced the well when a familiar scent caught his attention amongst the scent of numerous demons in the vicinity.

Graveyard soil and clay.. _"Ki-Kikyou…_ _ **No**_ _…"_ whispered Inuyasha as dread filled his eyes.

 _Why here of all times? didn't she know how dangerous the lands were right now? Even for someone as skilled as her?_ Inuyasha thought to himself with panic building.

Inuyasha looked down into the well and back towards the direction of Kikyous scent, his heart torn between the two women.

 _ **"Dammit!"**_ Inuyasha mumbled as he took off running in Kikyous direction.

 _"_ _I won't be long Kagome,_ _I can't let those filthy demons hurt Kikyou again"_ Inuyasha growled as he left the clearing swiftly behind him as he ran towards the dead priestesses scent.

 **MODERN DAY.**

As the sun began to set upon the Higurashi shrine, a panicked Kagome was greeted by her family at the wells entrance. Kagomes eyes filled with tears of joy at the sight of her supportive family and ran into her mothers awaiting embrace.

 _"Oh Kagome…"_ Mrs Higurashi softly spoke as she held her only daughter in her arms lovingly.

They had always been there, supporting her not matter what, through hardships and worry they never faltered, she would stay strong for them like they had always done for her.

" _Mum, Souta, Gramps, I'm off again!"_ Kagome lifted her head with determination and a new found strength as Mrs Higurashi brushed stray tears from her daughters cheeks.

Everyone smiled and gathered around her as she placed her heavy bag on top of the wells opening.

 _"Stay strong Kagome and please be careful"_ Mrs Higurashi softly spoke as she planted a tender kiss upon Kagomes forehead.

 _"I promise Mum"_ As Kagome hugged her mother one last time.

Turning to face the well, Kagome began to see the familiar swirl of demonic energy begin to form from within, beckoning her forth. Her gut twisted in anxiety as her mind raced with thoughts of what she might return to when a frantic shriek from gramps pulled Kagome from her thoughts.

 **"** _ **Did you remember to pack those sutras I gave you child!?"**_ Gramps shouted out whilst hugging Buyo close who was trying desperately to escape the excited old mans grasp.

 _"Sure did! Wouldn't forget them for the world Gramps!" the miko chimed as she grinned at the sight of her younger brother laughing as gramps struggled with Buyo who had leapt onto the old mans head to escape._

With a final sweet smile and wave, Kagome swung her leg over the side of the well and disappeared 500 years into the past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

Thunder echoed angrily throughout the darkened sky as rain soaked Kagome from within the well, chilling her to the bone.

" _Perfect.._ " mumbled Kagome with disdain as involuntary shivers shook her small frame " _I'm going to be soaked through by the time Inuyasha gets us back to Kaedes"_

Kagome felt a tinge of embarrassment as her eyes began to evaluate the now, very see through school shirt that clung possessively to her chest, revealing her frilly red bra underneath. Quickly rummaging throughout her bag, Kagome pulled out her lilac rain coat and covered herself quickly.

There was no way she was going to endure Miroku and his lecherous hands and Inuyashas snide remarks as she blushed annoyingly at the thought of being propositioned to bear Mirokus children…again.

Looking up towards the opening of the well, Kagome noticed the clouds gathering more quickly as an impending storm began to develop. Leaving her bag, bow and arrows to collect later, Kagome began to climb up the side of the well.

Heart racing with anticipation upon seeing him again, Kagome felt herself smiling with excitement as she shouted out as she hoisted herself from the well.

 _ **"Inuyasha! I'm back!"**_ Kagome yelled out joyfully as her eyes caught a lone deer running away in fright at her shrill voice.

Pulling herself over the wells edge, Kagome felt worry and anxiety pulse throughout her body as she found herself very much alone.

 _"He…did know this was when I was getting back right?"_ Kagome whispered to herself with worry as she walked further out into the clearing in uncertainty.

Pulling her hood down to shield her face from the bitter cold, Kagome grimaced at the thought of becoming ill again and being subjected to another one of Inuyashas medicinal remedies. Recalling the smell and texture alone was enough to make her want to gag.

Kagome hugged herself close to keep warm as wind and thunder picked up in the area and yelled out one last time in the hopes that her friends would hear her.

 _ **"Inuyasha! Miroku! Sango! Shippo! Kaede! Anyone! I'm BACK!"**_

But what responded to Kagomes calls was far from friendly, the screech of an unknown demon reverberated throughout the wood, and it was dangerously close to her.

Kagomes face drained of any colour as her legs trembled and refused to move as she scanned the wood warily for any signs of movement.

 _"What….was that?"_ Kagome whispered inwardly as she felt her aura begin to prickle harshly against her delicate skin. She was being hunted..and she was very much alone.

Heart beating painfully within her chest, Kagome recalled Inuyashas stern warning as she began backing up slowly towards the bone eaters well.

" _ **For whatever reason that I'm not here upon your arrival, you are to return to your own time until I fetch you..do I make myself clear?"**_

Swallowing the dry heavy lump of trapped fear currently residing in her throat, Kagome could feel fresh tears threatening to fall as she recalled their last meeting together.

 _"Just keep moving girl"_ muttered Kagome in panic as she tried to draw strength from anywhere she could from within herself. Desperately begging her legs to move quicker, her hopes and prayers held out for any sign of Inuyasha. He would be there any moment, just like always! He would come for her and everything would be okay!

A sudden snapping of a twig in the clearing got Kagomes petrified legs running so fast towards the wells opening that she didn't even notice the ground begin to shake fiercely from her demon pursuer coming in to claim her.

 **"NEARLY THERE!"** screamed Kagome with new found determination as she lunged for the wells opening. She would be safely back in her time once again with her family! She would be out of danger and alive!

Before her fingertips could even brush the wells surface, Kagome found herself thrown off her feet with such brutal force that she was slammed head first in the well side.

Kagome gasped out in short shocked breaths as her body began to register the pain emitting from the large bloodied wood chips buried deeply in her bicep.

As rain began to fall heavily, Kagome could feel the energy radiating from the demon as she felt it circle her hungrily. Trying her hardest to refocus through her blurred vision, Kagome felt a warm liquid make its way down her increasingly pale face, droplets landing on her shivering lips, the taste…undoubtedly blood.

Putting her trembling hand gingerly to her head to assess the throbbing wound, Kagome flinched from the wave of pain that washed over her, the demon letting out a deep chesty snicker at her current predicament.

 **"Stay back! I mean it!"** gasped out Kagome as she weakly pushed herself further into the wells side, her free hand trying to summon what she could of her purifying abilities to shield herself from any more harm.

Pain pulsated throughout Kagomes body as she struggled to stay conscious, she hadn't even managed to see the demon that had attacked her yet but that was the least of her troubles as she felt the demon draw its body in around her, caging her in against the well side.

When the demon proceeded to breathe in deep the scent of the now drying blood in her raven locks, Kagome felt her stomach churn and the bile rise as she let out a blood curdling scream,

 **"INUUUYASHAAAA!"**

Kagomes final desperate call for help was short lived as she found herself forcefully yanked to her feet by her bloodied hair. The white burning pain that ripped throughout her small frame had Kagome welcoming unconsciousness, it was just too much to bear anymore.

Letting out small shallow gasps of life, Kagome blinked away small droplets of blood that made their way down over her bruised eye sockets but winced away when she felt a cold slimy tongue lick them away roughly.

Pulling away from the action in disgust, Kagome was dealt with a swift smack to the left side of her already bruised face. Before the pain engulfed her once more a clawed thumb and forefinger grabbed her chin forcefully and tilted her head upwards.

 ** _"Look at me human.."_** the demon hissed dangerously close to her face, its putrid breathe stinging Kagomes sensitive nose.

Kagomes eyes watered at the stench of the beast as she looked straight into the eyes of her captor. A small whimper emitted from the mikos pale lips as acid green slits looked at her with a hunger that shook her with terror.

Its black scaled snake body going into a human upper half rested powerfully around the bone eaters well with Kagome firmly within its tight grasp. His shoulders adorned with dangerous spiked armour with his deep red hair tied up in a regal pony tail that draped over his shoulder and sat by his eleven like ears.

Kagome found herself frozen with fear as she tried to get out a few simple words amongst the blood that began to dry upon her lips but it all came out a gurgled mess

 _"Wha-what do youu wannt-tt…?"_ Kagome spluttered out as the waves of pain rolled out with every word that passed her lips.

The demon smirked showing his venomous fangs and replied by twisting his clawed hand deeper into Kagomes blood matted hair, relishing in her screams of pain.

 ** _"Mmmm…I guesses I want many thingssss..deliciousss human"_** hissed the demon as he brought his toxic lips crushing down onto Kagomes, causing her to continue screaming into his mouth, much to the demons delight.

Tasting her warm sweet coppery blood in his mouth sent the demon into a blood crazed frenzy as he began to sink his fangs hungrily into her soft sweet lips forcing entrance into her mouth with his long forked tongue.

The demons inner beast wanted more of this girl, wanted her in every possible way, she was unlike any human girl he had ever encountered, and with the alpha eclipse in full sway, she would be his, his desired had finally been found!

Breaking away from the deep painful kiss, the demon ran his tongue down to Kagomes neck and collarbone, only to rest upon her quickening pulse where he began to suck intimately.

Kagome recoiled harshly and struggled against this action but was presented with yet another clawed slap to the face, leaving her with a deep angry gash to her cheek.

The demon swiftly moved the trembling miko up to face him face to face by her throat and spoke in a low dangerous tone.

 ** _"I am Lord Genzu, Leader and ssssole ssssurvivor of the noble sssnaakee demon tribe…and you…pretty human…will make a most worthy mate"_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three.**

Kagomes grief-stricken tears mixed with the dry blood that plastered her distraught face as she listened to the snake demon before her speak. Nothing he was saying made any sense to her, alpha eclipse, mate? is this why Inuyasha had been acting so strange around her?

 _"Please, please..Inuyasha"_ Kagome sobbed out " **HELP ME!** "

Kagomes screams of anguish were halted by Lord Genzus scaly fist colliding with her stomach harshly. Coughing out a large amount of blood, Kagome fell limply into the snakes grasp, shivering in shock.

Lord Genzu relished in the scent of defeat coming off of his soon to be mate, it intoxicated him to no end. Her tears, her blood, something about her was very different from the other humans that just screamed perfection.

 _ **"What a find you are my sssweet, you tasste ssso much better compared to the other human women I've devoured"**_ Genzu hissed with excitement.

Kagomes heart sank as she pictured the screaming women pleading with this beast for their lives, only to find themselves devoured and forgotten.

 _"I hope you rot in hell"_ Kagome chocked out as anger boiled within her at the depravity of this beast.

The snake demons eyes lit up in amusement as he grabbed Kagomes wrist tightly into a vice grip. Letting out a scream that echoed throughout the wood, Kagome felt Genzus rough claws digging into her skin drawing blood. Kagome watched on in horror as Lord Genzu then proceeded to smell deeply into the underside of her delicate blood covered wrist against her pulsating veins.

 _ **"Well, my feissty one, I guesss you'll be rotting in hell with me then..becausssee you're not going anywhere"**_ Lord Genzu hissed possessively.

Kagome whimpered as she tried to pull her fast becoming numb arm away in-between trying to stay awake and not pass out, only to have Genzus claws dig in deeper in response.

 _"Focus…just try to …focus"_ shivered Kagome as she fought hard to overcome the pain that shook her. She had to tap into whatever power she had left to help her defend herself and escape, it was her only chance in making it out of this alive.

Thoughts flooded Kagomes mind of family and friends, places she wanted to travel to, a family to call her own one day, she'd be damned if this youkai ever got the best of her!

 _"If Inuyasha isn't going to come for me…_." whispered Kagome as a small weak smirk began to appear upon her face as she felt pure energy begin to flow within her,

 **"THEN I'M NOT GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!"** the miko yelled in spite to her bemused captor.

Genzu watched his prize raise her palms towards his chest swiftly and before he saw it coming, a surging pain of purifying energy shot right through his chest, throwing him backwards with pulsating agony.

Dropping Kagome to the ground, Genzu clutched at his burning chest while letting out a feral growl as he watched his possession try to escape him. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to devour her whole and be done with her!

 _ **"Ah…of courssse..a priestessss!"**_ Genzu growled with amusement as his green slits began to drip blood red as his inner beast began to take hold _**"I knew there wass sssomething sspecial about you.."**_

Trying to fight against the pain and run as fast and as far as she could, Kagomes body began shutting down as fresh blood began to ooze from her multiple bodily wounds.

 _"Keep going, don't stop.._ _ **MOVE**_ _!"_ Kagome panted as she found herself weakly dropping to her knees as her body gave up on her.

 _ **"AS IF YOU CAN ESSSCAPE ME YOU SSSTUPID WENCH!"**_ Genzu roared as he covered the distance between them and coiled himself around her body tightly until her breath became short and silent.

Kagome looked up feebly only to find her gaunt face reflected in eyes like pools of blood lusting for her very soul.

Lord Genzu lowered his head to Kagomes eye level and growled seductively _**"A little fight in you…I like that.."**_

Kagome continued starring vacantly into his smug face as he moved his lips to her ear causing her to shudder as he spoke.

 _ **"I'm going to enjoy breaking you in each and every possssible way"**_ he hissed as he stroked the side of her face slowly over the angry cut upon her cheek.

Kagome felt herself drifting in and out of consciousness but smiled weakly up at her captor in defiance, she wouldn't let his words get the best of her, she would stay strong until the very end.

 _"Inuyasha…will have your head.."_ Kagome chocked out as the thought of seeing Inuyasha destroy this foul creature gave her hope that he would still reach her in time.

Kagomes smile soon disappeared as Lord Genzu began to laugh maniacally into the nights sky.

 _ **"Inuyasha, Inuyasha…INUYASHA!"**_ Genzu roared with laughter _**"Whoever this Inuyasha isss, I'll make certain to have hiss gutss adorn your pretty little neck as I fuck you bloody priestessss"**_

Genzus devilish smirk sat smugly upon his face as he ran a clawed finger from Kagomes inner thigh upwards, coming far too close to her womanhood.

Kagome struggled fearfully as she felt his rough fingers stroke her harshly through her panties. Letting out a frantic scream which was quickly muffled by the snake demons free hand, Lord Genzu began ripping through her underwear to her innocence.

Crazed demon eyes rolled into the back of Genzus head as the smell of Kagomes virginity hit his nose much to his delight. She was untouched, pure, he would be her first and last for all eternity.

Without warning, Lord Genzu began rubbing Kagomes womanhood feverishly until it began dripping with her bodily essence. Kagomes face went bright red with disgust as she yelled at her body inwardly for its betrayal.

Genzu brought his clawed fingers to his mouth and tasted his would be mates fine womanly nectar and froze with blood lust at the taste of such sweet bounty. Kagomes muffled screams became louder and louder much to Genzus enjoyment.

 _ **"That wasss just a taste…of what's to come pretty priestesss…"**_ Lord Genzu smirked as he removed his hand from Kagomes flushed red face.

How he delighted in knowing that his future hatchlings would be as strong spirited as this woman within his grasp, his kind would be stronger than ever before!

Kagome took in a deep raspy breath after being muffled for so long and looked at Genzu with such revulsion that she promptly spat directly into his egotistical face.

 _"Fuck…you"_ breathed Kagome as she tried to catch her breath between the waves of pain.

The snake demons face twisted slowly into pure rage as he felt the insolent mikos saliva roll slowly down his face. The look of defiance upon her was enough to make him want to rip her spine out.

Kagome felt Lord Genzus grip on her tighten so hard that she was sure her head was going to pop off as a large surge of demonic energy swirled around them as Genzu shook with rage.

 _ **"ENOUGH GAMESS!"**_ Genzu roared as he threw Kagome hard and fast against a nearby tree.

Kagome weezed shallow breaths from the blow and hadn't had time to notice Genzu coming in rapidly to pin her by the neck deeper into the tree.

Kagome desperately choked out for air against his grip as the snake demons inner beast growled at her menacingly to submit to his will.

" _ **Your life isss now forfeit to me ….for all time"**_ hissed Lord Genzu harshly as he looked to his wrist and brought it up to Kagomes petrified eyes as a slimy barbed stinger slowly began to reveal itself.

 _ **"You're about to become the new mate of the elite sssnake demon race, and when you wake after i'm through with you, the first demon form you shall sssee, is the form you sshall forever take"**_ Genzu hissed as his breathing became heavy with want and need for his prey.

 _ **"Forever blood bounded to me and no other…I'll ssee you ssoon wench.."**_

Before Kagome knew it, Lord Genzu ripped her school shirt and bra to shreds, leaving her exposed to the chill of the storm much to his delight.

Kagomes heavy shrieks were quickly silenced when the snake demon rammed his venom dripping stinger into her already weakly beating heart.

Genzu watched as the priestess convulsed with seizures within his grasp, then turned completely cold and limp. Retracting his stinger, Lord Genzu smelled the venom within her body hard at work, and now, all he could do was wait.

 _ **"Finally, a worthy mate will be born and the rebuilding of our clan will begin once more"**_ he hissed triumphantly as he gazed at the Alpha eclipse revealing itself overhead amongst the clouds.

Wrapping his reptilian body around Kagome possessively, Lord Genzu waited for his venom to take effect as he shielded his woman from the storm.

Once the change had been completed and she had been marked, the assault upon the western lands and the mighty dog demon that had destroyed his kin would begin. Lord Genzu smirked as he relished in the thought of the western lands ablaze with his newly awakened mate by his side and the head of the great Inu no Taisho piked upon his venomous claws.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

Thirty minutes had passed since Kagome had slipped into darkness. Her body completely chilled to the bone, her skin a waxy deathly blue, her angry wounds crusty with dried blood.

 _ **"Not long now my sssweet"**_ Genzu hissed affectionately as he evaluated her now slightly shaking form.

He couldn't stand the wait. The sooner she had seen his glorious form and had transformed the sooner he could mark her as his. But for now, all he could do was insure no other demon came close to his intended. The last thing he needed was for her to take in another demons form instead of his.

His demonic lustful eyes lingered down to her quivering bloodied breasts as her nipples grew hard from the winds chill, much to Genzus delight.

Genzu licked his lips hungrily as he took in the glorious sight before him.

 _ **"All mine"**_ he huskily whispered in a low growl as he moved his head down to her side and began to lick and suck from her gaping chest cavity.

As her sweet, venom tinged blood filled his mouth, Lord Genzu let out a uncontrollable feral cry for the whole land to hear.

No one would stand in his way now, all would come to fear the strength of the snake demon tribe!

 **MEANWHILE.**

Sesshomaru, Lord of the western lands never enjoyed having to be so close to the half breeds filthy human village. The putrid smell alone was enough to make Sesshomaru want to rip his own nose off.

 _"Disgusting"_ the Daiyoukai sneered as his sensitive nose wrinkled in disdain.

If it wasn't for Naraku being so close he wouldn't have to put up with being anywhere near this horrid place, but the death of Naraku would come by his hand and his hand alone.

Sesshomaru was taken from his thoughts as the sweet, excitable laughter of his ward echoed around them.

 _"Master Jaken! You're soaked! Hahaha!"_ Rin laughed has she watched the disgruntled imp fall face first into a muddy puddle.

 _"Stupid girl! You could've warned me!"_ squawked Jaken in annoyance as he wiped his dirty face with the hem of his kimono.

As Sesshomaru was about to turn to silence the two, a high pitched demonic scream sounded throughout the wood and all laughter fell deathly silent.

 _"Lord Sesshomaru..?"_ Rin nervously cried as she clung to Ah Un in terror.

Sesshomaru was well aware of what the group had just heard, and it sickened him immensely.

Glancing up towards the Alpha eclipse, Sesshomaru eyed the brilliant red orb in the sky with hatred. He couldn't ignore the fact that he could feel his own inner demon stir against the eclipses sway, and it bothered him to no end.

Sesshomaru pushed his thoughts aside abruptly as the fresh scent of blood that clung to the wood became too hard to ignore.

 _"I recognise this blood.."_ Sesshomaru whispered inwardly as his golden eyes narrowed in realisation.

The strong scent of blood and venom lingering throughout his sensitive nose could only belong to one human, that incredibly annoying priestess that travelled with the half breed, and she was close to death.

 _"Mi Lord! Mi Lord! What is wrong Lord Sesshomaru?!"_ Jaken squawked irritatingly as he ran to Sesshomaru's side in a panic.

 _"Silence!"_ Sesshomaru hissed as he threw a deadly glare at the quivering imp who began to retreat quickly behind Ah Un in fear.

Turning his attention back to the direction of the unknown youkai, Sesshomaru lifted his nose to the air.

The girl was completely alone, no scent of the halfbreed or their human companions..interesting.

 **"Jaken!"** Sesshomaru firmly demanded the quivering imp forth who ran to his masters side with a deep and respectful bow.

 _"Y-yyyes? Sesshomaru Sama?.."_ Jaken trembled as he tried to compose himself in front of his most regal and elegant lord.

 _"You are to take Rin back to the western lands with Ah Un immediately"_ Sesshomaru cooly stated as Jakens mouth flew wide open with surprise

Lord Sesshomaru had them travelling day and night, even through the alpha eclipse to reach this horrid place in search of Naraku…and now he was sending them back home?

 _"But Mi Lord, we're so close to Naraku's castle…may I enquire as to your change of mi.."_

Jakens questioning fell short when he locked eyes with the cold deathly glare of the Inu-Youkai before him which caused him to shriek and bow repeatedly for forgiveness.

 _"I'm so sorry Master Sesshomaru! Please forgive this lowly demon and spare me!"_ shook Jaken as he lowered his head to the ground expecting to feel the bottom of his lords shoe squish him for his insolence.

 _"Move now Jaken…or do you wish for this Sesshomaru to test tokijin on you once more?"_ smirked Sesshomaru as he watched the imp shriek and scurry off in preparation to depart.

 _"What's wrong with Lord Sesshomaru master Jaken?"_ asked a worried Rin as Jaken climbed upon Ah Un and grasped the reigns with shaky hands.

 _"None of your business stupid girl!"_ squawked Jaken as he motioned Ah Un to the sky and towards the western lands.

Rin looked down to her lord with a worried expression as he grew further and further out of eye sight.

She knew he had sent them away because of what they had heard coming from deep within the wood, she just hoped he would be okay and come back to her alive.

 _"Stay safe Sesshomaru Sama"_ Rin whispered inwardly as she brushed away a stray tear rolling down her cheek, he would return to them, she knew he would.

Sesshomaru watched his ward and servant disappear into the nights sky with haste, with them safely out of the way, he could focus is attention on his current predicament.

A small droplet of blood cascaded over Sesshomarus chin as he found himself involuntarily bitting down on his lip, a low pleasurable growl escaping as his golden orbs faded to red.

He felt his inner beast begin to beat against his chest more aggressively as it relished in the scent of blood that enticed it towards its source within the wood.

 **"More…MORE!"** demanded Sesshomarus inner beast fiercely as Sesshomaru struggled against its attempt to break free.

 _"This Sesshomaru…will not submit.."_ growled Sesshomaru as he felt himself begin to regain control of himself, his inner beast irritated with the Daiyoukais resistance.

Breathing in deeply, Sesshomaru fought back the rising anger he felt run throughout his very being. It maddened him to no end that he was slowly but surely becoming subjected to the shameless state of lust and hunger in finding a suitable mate. Only he would determine when he was ready and willing to hunt for his chosen, and now was not the time.

He would not loose this opportune moment in finding Naraku, even it killed him.

Sesshomaru looked in the direction of Naraku and the strong scent of miasma that followed with new found vigour as he began to make his way onward when he was stopped in his tracks by the violent shaking of tenseiga within its sheath.

Sesshomaru peered down to tenseiga with curiosity and grabbed the hilt in an effort to calm its display of dismay but to no avail.

 _"Interesting.."_ murmured Sesshomaru cooly as he pulled the tenseiga from its sheath and eyed the quivering blade with narrowed golden eyes.

The wind picked up around the silver haired daiyoukai, bringing back in the scent of the priestesses grief stricken blood, the tenseiga shaking more aggressively than before.

 _"Do you wish for this Sesshomaru to locate this woman tenseiga?"_ whispered Sesshomaru as he eyed the tenseiga shake in response to its masters questioning.

Swiftly and elegantly sheathing tenseiga, Sesshomaru breathed a sigh of annoyance as he began to make his way towards the miko.

 **Meanwhile in Kaedes village.**

 _"Did you hear that Miroku?"_ Sango whispered nervously as the blood-thirsty roar of a demon in the distance ripped throughout the village.

Miroku placed his tea down and reached for his staff, ready to leap into action as they found themselves once more listening to the silence of the night.

 _"Yes, yes i did Sango"_ replied Miroku as he watched Sango grasp her hiraikotsu close.

 _"Kagome and Inuyasha should've been back by now"_ a worried Shippo whispered as he gazed through the window and up towards the alpha eclipse.

 _"It was foolish of Inuyasha to bring Kagome back, if she's harmed in any way…"_ Sango quietly sobbed as thoughts of her best friend being set upon by demons was too much to bear.

 _"As long as Inuyasha holds tessaiga_ _he cannot be effected by the primal effect of the eclipses sway"_ spoke Kaede as she latched the window shut, her hands visibly trembling

 _"Lady Kaede? are you alright?"_ spoke Miroku worriedly as he made his way over to the shaking priestess who was having difficulty standing as she found herself overwhelmed by the overpowering demonic energy in the area.

Laying the weakened old priestess down upon her futon to rest, Miroku and Sango glanced at one another, both knowing what they needed to do.

 _"Shippo"_ whispered Miroku firmly as he watched the little kitsune dry his tears amongst his teal haori.

 _"Yes *Sniff* Miroku?"_ squeaked the young demon amongst his sobs, holding Kaedes hand close.

 _"Stay here, take good care of Kaede and do not leave this hut under any circumstance, the wards will keep you safe from danger"_

Getting to his feet, Miroku motioned Sango to follow as they headed towards the door.

 _"Where are you going?!"_ Shippo called out anxiously, not knowing if he would see his friends alive again.

 _"To find Inuyasha and Kagome, to find them and bring them back home, come Sango!"_

As the monk and demon slayer ran from the hut, Shippo buried his little tear stained face within his hands.

 _"I don't want to loose my family again..be safe, everyone"_ whispered Shippo as the sounds of excitable demons nearby set the little kitsunes hair on end with fear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five.**

Sesshomaru was half tempted to shield his delicate nose within his kimono sleeve as the thick scent of the priestesses blood continued to harass his senses.

Drawing closer to the girl, Sesshomaru felt frustration boil up within him as he felt his inner beast growl impatiently with need.

 _ **"Don't deny it Sesshomaru, you want her beneath us..admit it"**_ the beast purred lustfully as suggestive images of the miko flooded the Daiyoukais thoughts.

Sesshomarus frustration knew no bounds as he tried to ignore his beasts pathetic attempt at persuading him to claim the girl. The suggestion was laughable, to think a weak human like her would even come close to being worthy of his mark.

He'd lost count of the number of times he had tried to kill the odd priestess for her constant interference in his affairs, just her voice alone made him want to rid her of her wretched head.

Narrowing his amber eyes, Sesshomaru clenched his fist with annoyance at the thought of his missed opportunity in slaying the halfbreed Naraku. He could've easily had Narakus vile head severed from his body by now, and yet here he was, venturing into this reeking wood after a lowly human girl, who was stupid enough to risk going out alone during the alpha eclipse.

If his fool of a half brother had been smart enough, he would've claimed the girl by now for her own safety.

But, then again, the halfbreed was far from smart in Sesshomarus eyes.

Sesshomarus pace slowed as he felt a small tinge of anger within his chest at the thought of the worthless halfbreed marking the priestess for his own. Gritting his fangs, Sesshomarus thoughts began to head into dark territory as he wondered what the girls soft, sweet lips would feel like around his ever hardening cock.

 _"Kagome…"_ Sesshomaru huskily breathed out, as thoughts of him curling his claws up within her raven locks harshly and burrowing his length deeper into her wanting mouth, nearly brought him to his knees.

 **"ENOUGH!"** growled Sesshomaru with hungry elongated fangs as he desperately tried to regain whatever control he had.

Sesshomarus once golden eyes glazed over with demonic need as he found himself directly within the rays of the alpha eclipse that sat directly overhead, heightening his mating instincts to dangerous levels.

 **"How amusing, you really think you can fight the inevitable Sesshomaru?"** sneered Sesshomarus beast tauntingly as the dog demons claws began to drip with deadly acid in response.

 **"It has** **always** **been her, she is so close to being perfect…you'll see soon enough"**

Sesshomaru growled dangerously low as he felt his inner demon grin at this remark, pushing Sesshomarus thinning perseverance over the edge.

 **"CEASE THIS MADNESS!"** roared Sesshomaru with unimaginable fury as he eviscerated the surrounding trees within the vicinity with one swipe of his toxic claws, showing his beast that no one other than him was alpha.

As the alpha eclipse overhead veiled itself within the massing storm clouds, Sesshomaru found peace once more as he beast retreated, leaving the dog demon alone to regain his control and composure.

His amber eyes narrowed as he pondered his beasts words that burned through his thoughts relentlessly. How could that human wench be anywhere near perfect for him? She was human for one, reeked of the halfbreed and wore the most revealing kimono he had ever seen. He thought for sure upon their first meeting she was just his brothers human whore play thing.

Sesshomarus thoughts were cut short by the continued trembling of tenseiga within its sheath that urged Sesshomaru onwards towards the miko ahead. Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to turn around and be done with this nonsense, but he couldn't shake the nagging and overwhelming need to see her.

 _"Tenseiga, is it you that's anxious for the girls safety?…or me...?"_ Sesshomaru silently questioned as he continued his way into the wood.

 **Meanwhile**

 _"Come with me Inuyasha, please"_ Kikyou lovingly whispered as she cupped Inuyashas face delicately within her cold lifeless hands.

Inuyasha flinched sightly at her touch, he could never get used to her deathly cold skin. He missed the way her face glowed with life as she gave him his first kiss on the pier that day fifty years ago, the way he found himself within her warm embrace as they watched the sun set over the village together. All he could do now, was keep those dear memories close to his heart, forever.

Kikyou was fast to notice Inuyasha draw back from her slightly, hurt grew within her expression as she removed her hands from the half demons face.

 _"Kikyou..I…I'm sorry"_ Inuyasha stammered as he watched the dead priestess move away from him, the look of hurt upon her face cut Inuyasha deep.

 _"I was worried for your safety Kikyou…please you need to get to sacred space until the eclipse has passed"_ Inuyasha urged as he watched Kikyous face contort into a devious grin.

 _"Don't you want to take me under the eclipse, Inuyasha?"_ Kikyou cooed as the alpha eclipse bore down upon them, giving the clearing a ominous red hue.

Inuyasha felt a hard lump begin to form within his throat as he watched the miko begin to remove her garments seductively, her hands coming up to untie the white ribbon that let her ebony locks fall like waves over her bare porcelain skin, her nipples hard against the stormy winds chill.

 _"Kikyou, please stop.."_ Inuyasha whispered in ragged breaths as he turned away from the naked priestess and grasped tessaiga firmly.

He wouldn't falter, not now, he would keep tessaiga close and destroy Naraku during his period of weakness before ever giving his mark to another. He couldn't risk loosing his mate to Naraku…just like he had lost Kikyou.

Once he had collected Kagome, he would fill her in on everything. He wanted nothing more than to have her stay in her time period where he knew she would be safe but with Naraku in his weakened state, he knew they had a window of opportunity to destroy him once and for all.

 **"INUYASHA!"** screamed Kikyou as the half demon was shaken from his thoughts as the priestess grabbed his hand firmly

 _"I'm offering myself wholly to you Inuyasha! Don't you love me anymore!?"_ Kikyou shouted as they looked into each others eyes intensely.

 _"Please…say something..anything!" Kikyou sobbed as shivers wracked her naked body "Just…forget about Naraku..forget about Kagome…_ **WE CAN BE TOGETHER JUST LIKE BEFORE!"**

Inuyasha pulled Kikyou into a firm embrace, slowly feeling the mikos shivers lessen as she warmed herself within his hold.

 _"Kikyou.."_ Inuyasha whispered into the priestesses ear she pulled back to look into his golden orbs.

 _"Yes, my love..?"_

 _"Nothing, will make me forget the love we once had, how very happy we were…fifty years ago, but..."_ Inuyasha trailed off as his gaze lowered in sadness, Kikyous grip tightening in response.

 _"But?!"_ Kikyous panicked eyes looked up pleadingly to find the half demon looking away from her, pity heavy within his aura.

Inuyasha turned to respond when he was interrupted by the feral and lust filled roar of a demon within the vicinity. As the demons cry fell silent, Inuyasha turned pale with fear as he caught the faint scent of Kagomes blood in the air.

 **"Kagome…KAGOMEEEE!"** Inuyasha screamed as he pushed Kikyou away, leaving her to fall in a heap to the ground.

How could he be so stupid?! When had she ever listened to him?! All she needed to do was go back if he wasn't there! He should've known better than to leave her!

 _"I'm coming Kagome! Don't you dare die on me!"_ roared Inuyasha with anger as he made his way hurriedly towards the scent of her blood.

Picking herself from off the ground, Kikyou watched on as Inuyasha disappeared from sight. Once more had she been abandoned to feel the searing pain of rejection fill her soul yet again.

 _"I'll never allow you to forget me..Inuyasha"_

Looking down to her arrows, a small smirk appeared upon her tear stained face

 _"Kagome…you and I have unfinished business to attend to"_

 **Inuyashas forest.**

Sesshomaru made his way into the clearing and was shocked to find the scene before him. His eyes narrowed with pity as he found it increasingly hard to look upon the mangled and exposed body of the miko who was barely clinging to life.

The clearing was spattered with her fearful blood that overwhelmed his senses as he felt his beast clawing against his control menacingly. Sesshomaru could feel its searing rage pulsate through his very being as it took in the sight of the lowly snake demon that hungrily feed upon the priestesses bleeding body.

 _"What, is this…?"_ whispered Sesshomaru with uncertainty as he drew tenseiga out silently.

The workers of the netherworld were being vaporised the closer they tried to get to the girl to harvest her soul. It made no sense to him as his grip tightened upon tenseiga as it shook with a mighty violence.

The miko had sustained numerous gashes and painful bruising over her entire body from the snake demons brutality. The Daiyoukai was amazed that she had been strong enough to survive even those….she was quite a peculiar human.

Sesshomarus eyes wondered down slowly to the bloody cavity within her chest, it puzzled him greatly that she still drew breath as he watched blood ooze from the gaping wound.

 _ **"I thought I sssmelled a dog…"**_ hissed Lord Genzu as he lifted his head from his delectable prize to face the Daiyoukai before him, hissing dangerously as he drew the priestess protectively close to his chest.

 **"I WANT HIS INNARDS HUNG FROM THE FOREST TREES!"** roared Sesshomarus beast from within as the sight of the snake demon licking the girls blood away from his claws drove the beast mad with rage.

Lord Genzu was sure of it, he was a spitting image of Inu no taisho, the offspring of the great dog demon was standing before him! Those markings, the crescent moon marking adorning his head, he was certain of it.

What better way to lure out the great dog demon of the west than with the freshly severed head of his precious son.

Lord Genzu slithered closer to Sessomaru, keeping his woman close as he bent himself up to his full height to intimidate the dog demon.

 _ **"How fortuitousss for me, the sson of the wretched dog demon in my midssst, you will do nicely…"**_ the snake demon hissed, venom dripping from his blood stained fangs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six.**

Sesshomarus cold amber eyes never left Lord Genzus smug face for a moment as a small smirk began to appear across the Daiyoukais face.

 _"How foolish…do you really believe you stand a chance against this Sesshomaru?"_ mocked the dog demon indifferently as he fought hard within himself to keep his beast in check as it cried out for release.

Lord Genzu lowered his head slowly down to Sesshomarus eye level and hissed menacingly, his venomous green eyes narrowing in response to the dog demons attempts to intimidate him.

 _ **"Well, well, Sesssshomaru isss it? confident aren't' you?"**_ hissed Genzu mockingly as he tightened his possessive hold upon Kagome even further.

 _"You will cease immediately, the girl is spoken for"_ Sesshomaru stated cooly as the snake demons laughter began to fill the air.

 _ **"I don't think sssoo disssgussting mutt!"**_ grinned Genzu maniacally as he ran his forked tongue over the mikos unmarked neck seductivily.

 _ **"She's about to be reborn in my image and will soon be swollen with the first of my powerful offspring"**_ Lord Genzu hissed with pride.

" ** _Now tell me, pup, where is Inu no Taisho hiding? or risk loosing your head"_** threatened the snake demon as he flexed his claws.

Getting nothing back but a blank stare from the silver haired demon before him, Lord Genzu became increasingly irritated. He didn't know what little game they were playing but he knew he would not fall for their pathetic tricks!

 _ **"You cunning bassstard!"**_ Lord Genzu spat furiously as Sesshomaru stood his ground, tucking a loose strand of silver hair behind his elven ear nonchalantly.

 _ **"IS THIS**_ _ **REALLY**_ _ **THE GREAT DOG DEMONS PLAN?! SEND IN HIS PATHETIC OFFSPRING TO FINISH THE JOB?! I WILL NOT LET MY KIND BE DESTROYED AGAIN!"**_ roared the snake demon as he lunged at the Daiyoukai in a fit of rage, claws outstretched ready to strike Sesshomaru down.

 _"Too slow"_ whispered Sesshomaru coldly as he moved gracefully to the side as Lord Genzu missed his target and ploughed head first into the base of a nearby tree, causing it to splinter and uproot itself.

Sesshomaru stared down at his prey with curiosity as he pondered what the demon had just said. He wasn't surprised that the snake demon knew of his father, Inu no taisho did have many enemies after all. But it spoke as if his father still lived?

Lord Genzu lifted himself and Kagome from the wreckage of the destroyed tree around them, pure hate burning throughout his very being as his now demonic red eyes settled upon the smug dog demon before him once more.

 _ **"Your father…that**_ **MURDERER!** _ **Iss ressponsible for wiping out my kind over two hundred yearsss ago!"**_ screamed Genzu as he clenched his fist in anger.

 _ **"Feasting upon the humans within the territoriess of that human princess your father ssso cherished earned us our death ssentence! and now, HE WILL MEET HISS!"**_

Sesshomaru took in what the snake demon had said with mild intrigue. This demon must of been one of the many demons that attacked the lands of lady Izaiyo over the course of his father courting her.

Typical, just another mess his father had left for him to clean up.

 _ **"WHERE ISSS HE?!"**_ bellowed the snake demon in a blood thirsty rage **_"WHERE ISS INU NO TAISHO WHELP?!"_**

 _"The netherworld"_ Sesshomaru coolly stated as he watched the snake demons face contort with rage.

 _ **"LIAR! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME! I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!"**_

Lord Genzu flung Kagome with force to the side as he charged at Sesshomaru, leaving her sprawled amongst the destroyed remains of the bone eaters well. Sesshomarus eyes followed the mikos form land unmercifully amongst the splintered wood of the well with a pained expression as he heard the snapping of bone coming from her battered body.

 **"I'LL FUCKING RIP HIS HEART OUT!"** roared Sesshomarus beast with blood lust as it raged within the Daiyoukai at the sight of Kagomes battered form.

As Lord Genzu found himself finally upon Sesshomaru ready to strike, he found himself in brutal, agonising pain as the dog demons acid dripping claws dug themselves deeply into his neck.

 _"Playtimes over!"_ barked Sesshomaru menacingly as he proceeded to tear the snake demons head from his neck in a bloody display of inu-youkai brutality.

Sesshomaru felt the mighty roar of his beast reverberate throughout his entire being, relishing in the fresh kill of the snake demon with pride.

His once amber eyes, now a deep bloody crimson, looked down with disgust to the twitching, headless body of Lord Genzu. Sesshomaru had to admit it, the thrill of the kill, the feel of his prey being crushed beneath his eager claws had his blood pumping with excitement.

The Daiyoukai looked over to the miko who laid motionless amongst the remains of the old well a few feet from him with a somber expression. Making his way over to the girl, Sesshomaru felt his beast growl with need as images of her surrendering to their dominance almost had Sesshomaru hard at the thought.

As crimson eyes once more returned to their amber hue, Sesshomaru leant down and gathered the deathly cold priestess up within his moko-moko, wondering why she of all creatures held his inner demon in such a lustful state. She wasn't even a demon, and yet, his beast demanded her and no one else.

Despite that, how did she still manage to draw breath? No mortal could last with the wounds she had suffered.

 _"How are you still alive girl?"_ Sesshomaru whispered as he went to brush the blood crusted ebony locks from her pale face, his eyes evaluating the large hole within her chest.

He was certain the snakes venom had something to do with it as he could smell it still steadily pumping throughout her veins.

But Sesshomaru found himself inwardly sighing as he found himself no longer alone within the clearing. Turning to face the bad smell in the air, Sesshomaru smirked at the panic stricken half demon before him.

 _"Good to see you have finally arrived. even though too late ..Inuyasha"_

 **CHAPTER INSPIRED MUSIC - Post in browser.**

 **Sesshomarus uncontrollable blood lust : A-Lusion: Perfect it (** **Skip to 1:10 ) -** watch?v=DAxV36yXgOg

 **Sesshomaru & Kagome : Guts theme - **watch?v=vZa0Yh6e7dw

 _Thank you to all the super lovely people that have reviewed forever blood bound so far! It really means a lot to see your hard work and creativity being appreciated and spurs me on to continue writing for you all!_  
 _This story is a repost from 2012 that I've always wanted to re-do and complete ( fix errors and add more depth ) But it's been put on the back burner so many times due to health complications due to my chiari malformation, that I've never gotten around to it._

 _In April of this year, I had my decompression surgery and I knew if I made it through I would continue working on forever blood bound while I rested up. Writing, reading and of course Inuyasha! has helped a great deal with keeping me distracted from the curve ball life has thrown at me so please follow/favourite forever blood bound and look out for new weekly chapters! Thanks heaps again! xx_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven.**

Sesshomaru watched the multitude of emotions that spread across the pathetic half-breeds face with disdain.

The scent of fresh tears coming from the distraught hanyou was even more unbearable than the reek of the snake demons putrid rotting corpse nearby.

 _"To think youkai blood runs through his veins.."_ Sesshomaru inwardly sneered with disgust at the sight of the half-breed crying before him.

Looking down to the priestess within his hold, Sesshomaru still couldn't understand why tenseiga had led him here. Could it be that this girl truly was his intended?

 _"Absurd"_ Sesshomaru remarked with revulsion. This girl wasn't even a demon! Just a weak lowly human. Alpha eclipse or not, he wasn't about to take anything less than a pure blooded inu youkai female as his mate. He'd rather cut off another arm than pup a dirty human woman.

 _ **"Not long now…"**_ growled Sesshomarus inner demon with lustful anticipation.

Turning away from Inuyasha, Sesshomaru placed Kagome down and propped her up against the base of a nearby tree, her head slumping to the side to rest on her shoulder awkwardly.

 _"Not long till what?…answer me!"_ demanded Sesshomaru of his beast inwardly but was greeted with nothing more but humorous chuckling, much to the Daiyoukais annoyance.

 **"YOU BASTARD SESSHOMARU! DON'T YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!"** screamed Inuyasha as he sprinted at Sesshomaru enraged **"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY KAGOME?!"**

 _ **"His?!**_ _ **HIS KAGOME!**_ _ **"**_ roared Sesshomarus inner demon as the Daiyoukai found himself reaching to tenseiga for aid once more, fearing in that moment, his beast would finally break free of his hold.

 **"IRON REAVER SOULLLL STEAALLERR!"** screamed Inuyasha as he brought his sharpened blood thirsty claws down upon the dog demon lord.

Dodging with ease, Sesshomaru watched unamused as Inuyasha spun around to face Sesshomaru once more, his hanyou ears twitching with irritation.

 _"You're nothing but a worthless halfbreed, Inuyasha. You still fight like a weak child"_ smirked Sesshomaru dangerously as he summoned his acid whip to his side with finesse.

Aiming for Sesshomaru again with outstretched claws, Inuyasha lunged at the Daiyoukai with speed, ready to slice the grin off of his pompous face.

 **"I'LL KILL YOU SESSHOMARU!"** barked a crazed Inuyasha furiously as Sesshomaru stood his ground.

Before Inuyasha had barely made his move, Sesshomaru had decided enough was enough.

Drawing his toxic whip forward, Sesshomaru lashed out with devastating speed, violently knocking back the hanyou in the stomach, leaving him to crash unmercifully into the nearby trees.

 _"Know your place, halfbreed"_ Sesshomaru warned dangerously as he felt his beast grow increasingly agitated that the hanyou still drew breath.

Wiping fresh blood from his lips, Inuyasha steadily rose to his feet, unsheathing tessaiga as his voice shook with despair.

 _"Wh-whhy…Sesshomaru?! Why…Kagome..?_ _ **TELL ME!"**_ snapped Inuyasha as fresh tears made their way down his face hurriedly.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but internally roll his eyes at the stupidity of the distraught half demon before him.

Of course the whelp thought it was him. He hadn't even bothered to take into account the carcass of the snake demon to the far end of the clearing or even its venom that clung to girl.

Jumping to rash conclusions as per usual.

 _"Her current state was not committed by my hand halfbreed"_ Sesshomaru coolly stated as Inuyasha directed tessaiga more aggressively in Sesshomarus direction in a show of dominance.

 **"WHO WAS IT THEN SESSHOMARU?! BECAUSE** **YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE HERE!** **"** growled Inuyasha aggressively.

Watching the half-breeds weak attempt at assertion over him stirred a deep and primitive part within the Daiyoukai that filled him with carnal fury. Before Inuyasha had a chance to act, Sesshomaru had him pinned down tightly to the ground. His elongated canines lodging themselves painfully into the hanyous neck, forcing him into submission.

Inuyasha screamed in pain and shock as he struggled beneath Sesshomarus unmoving grip upon his neck, his tessaiga thrown to the side and far out of reach.

 _"You.. bastard.."_ choked out Inuyasha as Sesshomarus fangs dug in painfully deeper in response.

Inuyashas ears began to droop down flat as Sesshomarus dangerous snarl reverberated throughout his chest in warning to the younger demon beneath him to submit. Feeling the hanyou begin to ease into submission, Sesshomaru growled with approval, much to his beasts enjoyment.

Removing his canines slowly and painfully from Inuyashas neck, Sesshomaru leaned in close to the hanyous defeated face with fierce authority burning in his unforgiving amber eyes.

 _ **"I'm**_ _ **YOUR**_ _ **alpha you pitiful half demon. How dare you assert yourself over me"**_ growled Sesshomaru, his voice heated with dominance.

Inuyasha struggled as he found himself slowly looking away in submission to his brothers authoritative gaze, nodding his head in response to Sesshomarus bold declaration.

Sesshomarus inner demon wanted nothing more than to rip the half-breeds bloody spine out for his defiance, but luckily, Sesshomaru had him submit beneath him before he lost complete control.

He hated having to resort to such primitive means of dominance, but his little brother needed a refresh in where he belonged in this world.

Moving to his feet swiftly, Sesshomaru looked down with disgust at the submitted hanyou upon the ground. Snarling with annoyance at the very sight of him, Sesshomaru unmercifully kicked him powerfully in the gut, letting Inuyasha hurdle once more into the trees painfully.

Inuyasha kept still on the ground as he gasped for air from the brutal hit while keeping a firm clawed hand upon the bloody bite wound on his neck.

 _"I'll kill…you .."_ spat Inuyasha painfully as the hanyou winced with discomfort as the alpha mark upon his neck burned white hot.

 _"The girl was attacked by a demon that this Sesshomaru disposed of. You have failed_ _ **yet again**_ _to protect your pack and for that you are unworthy of the inu youkai blood that runs through your veins, halfbreed"_

Inuyashas face went pale with shock as he looked over to see the slaughtered body of the snake demon that had mortally wounded Kagome. Sesshomaru was right, he had failed her once again. He had put Kikyous safety above hers, and now, he was paying for it with her certain death. It was just like fifty years ago all over again.

 _"Please..Sesshomaru, use tenseiga…_ _ **please!**_ _"_ begged Inuyasha mournfully as the Daiyoukai turned to leave.

 _"There's nothing neither I or tenseiga can do for her now"_ Sesshomaru uncaringly stated as he walked past Kagome in pursuit of Naraku once more.

Sesshomaru didn't want to linger any longer while his beast and tenseiga were quiet. Gaining enough distance between him and the girl may bring his demon to its senses from its ludicrous interest in the miko.

Walking past the priestess, Sesshomaru glanced down and stopped in his tracks with bewilderment. Evaluating the girls body slowly, he found her wounds had fully healed and no scent emitted from her still unconscious body. Not of human, death or life. She had no scent that his keen nose could register.

Drawing tokijin with intrigue, Sesshomaru slid the cold blade underneath Kagomes chin and raised her face up to meet his.

 _"Don't… **t**_ _ **ouch her!**_ _"_ Inuyasha choked out as he painfully tried sliding himself over to Kagomes side.

Sesshomaru didn't know how to explain the girls mysterious healing. She was nothing more than a lowly human, she held no power that could possibly heal such devastating wounds.

Lifting her face up higher, Sesshomaru grasped tokijins hilt in shock as Kagomes once brown eyes, now pale and unearthly, snapped open and bore deeply into his own, leaving him frozen and unable to speak.

Sesshomaru gritted his canines in excruciating pain as he felt his inner beast claw unmercifully against his hold from within.

 _ **"She has finally AWAKENED!"** _ roared Sesshomarus beast with excitement as the Daiyoukai struggled to break free of the hold he found himself under.

Gasping for breath, Sesshomaru felt his blood boil with excitement as the girl began to emit a sensual aroma that bewitched his senses, leaving him suddenly wanting nothing more than her.

 **"SHE'S MINE!"** roared his beast in victory as Sesshomaru found himself lost to his true demonic inu form.

Inuyasha watched on in horror as demonic energy swirled around Kagome and Sesshomaru with overwhelming force. Their energies intertwined rapidly as Kagomes screaming form began to shift before his eyes. Her once midnight blue hair lengthened into brilliant golden tresses that ran down to her ankles. Her ears now elven in appearance with her delicate creamy pale hands now bearing dangerous claws.

Sesshomarus dog demon form clawed the earth beneath him with need as he felt a surge of heat run through to his very core as Kagomes now silver inu youkai orbs shone into his own with desire.

 _"What is this?!"_ barked Sesshomaru from within as he took in the sight of the exquisite and partially naked dog demoness before him in disbelief. Feeling a sudden wave of lust at the sight of her unmarked neck and ripe scent, Sesshomaru let out a uncontrollable howl of pleasure to the bloody red alpha eclipse above.

Yet, hidden amongst the trees, stood a little girl in silence, covered head to toe in white. A glimmering mirror clutched firmly within her sturdy hands as her master watched on with a wicked smile.

 **CHAPTER INSPIRED MUSIC.**

 **Kagomes dog demon awakening: ( Sovengarde theme )** watch?v=x2uyWOlKGcM

 **Inuyashas anguish/defeat:** **Imagine Dragons/Lost cause :** watch?v=nQHMmg85fpA


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight. ( Pretty dark chapter. Please don't continue on if offended by such )**

Naraku sat bare chested within the inky darkness of his miasma filled castle calmly. His devious smile eerily illuminated by Kannas mirror before him.

 _"Well, well…this is quite an unexpected turn of events"_ spoke the spider hanyou with intrigue as he watched Sesshomarus dog demon form tower over Kikyous reincarnation with hungry desire.

 _"So this was the true power of the snake demons venom?"_ he pondered as he rose to his feet swiftly, revealing that he was in fact, completely naked.

Making his way over to the sole window within the room, Naraku narrowed his blood red eyes as he spotted the alpha eclipse nestled in the sky above him with annoyance.

He couldn't think of anything else but fucking in his currently weakened state. He felt every stir and pleasurable ripple that wracked his toned body as the hundreds of demons within him screamed out furiously for release.

Gritting his teeth with overwhelming pleasure, Naraku gripped the incomplete shikon no tama to strengthen the barrier around his castle once more. He was no fool, he was well aware of his enemies intentions in pursuing him during his period of vulnerability. But with the majority of the jewel of four souls still within his grasp, they would never succeed in finding him.

With his servant Kanna acting as his eyes and ears, and with her unable to emit a scent or demonic aura, he was able to keep tags on the movements of those he found a threat undetected until the alpha eclipse had passed once more.

But he also had an ulterior motive.

He had caught wind of the re-emergence of demon who carried a rare venom to which he wished to acquire. Having Kanna shadow its movements for the past couple of weeks proved useful in analysing it before he would confront it for absorption.

Yet, fate took an interesting turn, as the strange miko named Kagome crossed paths with the snake demon and subsequently fell victim to his unique venom.

He had watched on as it all unfolded within Kannas mirror from the beginning. How the girl tried desperately to defend herself and run away, while the snake demon threw her back with brutal force as it began to assault and abuse her body with a ravenous need to claim her.

Even more surprising, was the sudden arrival of Sesshomaru, who cut down the snake youkai with ease, yet was barely capable of containing his own beast from breaking free.

 _"Even the great Lord Sesshomaru can't escape the hold of the alpha eclipse"_ chuckled Naraku in amusement.

But amusement was soon replaced with annoyance as Naraku recalled his anger in watching the Daiyoukai destroy the snake demon for the sake of a mortal girl. The very thought of being denied such a powerful demon to consume bothered him immensely.

But all was not lost, the girl still held a small amount of the snakes fresh venom within her blood. By absorbing her, not only would he gain what was left of the snake youkais venom abilities, but the abilities and strength of a full bloodied inu youkai. If he played his cards right, Sesshomaru wouldn't be far behind in pursuit of her, and he too would become apart of him.

 _"My dear Kikyou, I'll have you soon enough. No longer in death. But reborn in my image"_ Naraku eagerly whispered at the thought of injecting her with the snake demon venom and fucking her new demon form into damnation.

No one would dare stand in his way. Not with the immense power he was about to acquire.

Licking his lips seductively as pleasure overwhelmed his senses once more. Naraku found himself stroking his thick length as he eyed the naked and badly beaten form of Kagura, lying chained and partially unconscious upon the cold floor.

The wind youkai laid unmoving, her eyes void of any emotion as Naraku emitted a short feral snarl as his demon begged for release once more. For once, the wind demoness was proving useful to her master.

Pulling Kagura up by her loose hair roughly, Naraku looked into her defeated eyes as he spoke, paying no attention to the stray tear that escaped down her bruised eye socket.

 _"Once I'm done with you Kagura... you are to summon the mercenaries at once. Have them bring Kagome to me, is that understood?"_

Naraku felt a wicked smile spread across his face as his incarnation nodded unemotionally in response.

Dropping her down to his throbbing cock, Naraku tightened his hold upon Kaguras hair as he shoved himself deeply past her swollen lips to her welcoming throat.

 _"Let us begin Kagura"_ groaned Naraku as he relished in the scent of her defeat.

 **Music that inspired chapter.**

 **Kanon Wakeshima - Suna no oshiro ( Kaguras sorrow )** watch?v=zRDzRA2ef6A


End file.
